


Shades of Red

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James keeps seeing red everywhere and it reminds him of the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and the grounds were covered with snow. A bitter wind swept through the corridors and students were wearing scarfs on the way to lessons. It was the end of lunch, and Professor Flitwick had been occupied with the task of decorating the twelve Christmas trees in the great hall. As the head boy caught a glimpse of a red shiny bauble his thoughts immediately went to a certain redhead he had deep feelings for. As they left the great hall and went to class he could not stop thinking about her.

 “Are you even listening to me Prongs?” Sirius Black said to his best friend.

 “What? Oh sorry it’s just that red bauble made me think of Lily’s hair.”

 Sirius stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend worriedly. He knew that James really liked Lily and could even possibly love her, but he never thought he would hear him say that.

 “Do you know how that sounds Prong’s?”

 “It sounds as if I like her.”

 “No it sounds as if you are a stalker. Me, Moony and Wormtail know you’re not, but the rest of the school and especially Evans will think you are if you keep saying things like that.”

 “I’m sorry I can’t help it. I really like her; I wish she would just give me a chance.”

 “Prongs she will do. All you have to do is show her how much you like her and act mature.” Mooney said entering the conversation.

 Meanwhile behind the marauders walked Adriana Brookes. Her shoulder length blonde hair hanged over her blue Ravenclaw scarf. She couldn’t help but overhear what they were saying as they weren’t exactly whispering. She knew that James liked Lily but not enough to make a red bauble make him think of her.

They lead the way to charms, Adriana following every step of the way. She had even started to overhear Sirius talk about his love life. It was known that he didn’t have many steady girlfriends because he didn’t have time. He would rather spend time with his friends than a girl who was either too clingy or only wanted to be with him because he was popular.

“Don’t you like that Ravenclaw girl with blonde hair? You know the one which sits with Lily in Charms and potions” Mooney asked.

“Yeah. She’s really nice. I mean she’s very pretty and funny. Doesn’t seem the stuck up or superficial type.” Sirius replied.

“I agree she does seem really nice. Though I can imagine what Lily might have told her about you and Prongs. You may not stand a chance because of it.” Remus commented.

 “I know but that’s kind of okay. I can’t expect every girl to want to go out with me.” Sirius replied.

Adriana stopped in her tracks. Did she really just hear that? Sirius Black actually likes her and it’s not because of her looks. Lily had portrayed him as some kind of shallow person because when he went out with a girl they were usually quite attractive. She sure had to tell Lily everything she had heard.

**********************

 Later on that day in potions James was again sat next to Sirius and Remus. He didn’t know what they were talking about however, as he was once again thinking of Lily. The colour of his potion was a deep red. This time it reminded him of her lips rather than her hair. He imagined every time she had scowled at him or when he’d seen her smile at her friends. He thought that they looked soft and wondered how it would be to kiss them. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something hard make contact with his head.

 “What?” he growled.

 “What is wrong with you today Prongs? Please don’t tell me you were daydreaming about Evans again?” Sirius asked. He was trying to be quiet but hadn’t succeeded.

“Potter?” Lily called. 

How that voice is so silky he thought. Turing around to face her he said “Yes my Lilykins?” 

“What is this about you daydreaming about me? I rather hope it’s nothing rude or I’d have to hex you into oblivion.”

“No need to be so harsh Lily. I wasn’t actually daydreaming. I just saw a shiny red bauble in the great hall at lunch and thought of how you hair shines in the light. And I looked at the potion and it reminded me of the colour of your lips and how they look soft.” he answered her almost truthfully.

“Let me get this straight, you saw a red bauble and thought of my hair and then thought of my lips and how soft you think they are because the potion was red?” Lily recited in question for just to make sure she had understood what he had said properly. She thought it was quite cute. It did seem as if he really liked her after all.

“Yes. I mean sorry if you don’t like it but I couldn’t help myself.” James said, wondering why he hadn’t been hexed yet for even thinking those things.

 "It’s ok, just try and not make a habit out of it otherwise I’ll become scared and think you’re stalking me.” Lily commented.

Sirius, Remus and Adriana just sat there dumbstruck. Had they really just heard Lily take it easy on James about daydreaming over her?

“You have some explaining to do.” Adriana said to Lily once everyone was focused on their potions again.

“What about?” Lily asked truly not knowing what had rattled her friend’s cage.

“About Potter of course.” Adriana whispered as not to alert the people in front of them.

“Well I’ve sort of been changing my mind about him recently. Maybe he’s not as bad as he seems. He has matured a lot especially after making head boy. I’m not excusing his past pranking or anything but he’s different somehow. He’s started to act like a gentleman by opening doors and everything for me. I suppose now I’m working with him I get to see a side I never did before.” Lily whispered back.

This was much more than Adriana could take in one day. First she finds out that Sirius Black likes her and then one of her closest friends admits that she likes a boy she’s disliked for 6 years.

“Ok then. I have something to tell you anyway.” Adriana said. She went on to tell Lily what she had heard on the way to charms and  apologised for not saying anything to her before about James and the bauble. She then went on to say how she had a crush on Sirius back in 5th year but was unwilling to do anything about it. 

Unknown to her one marauder could hear her easily. He couldn’t believe that she had overheard the whole conversation they had that morning. Though by the sounds of it she had only told Lily the parts of it which concerned them.

*******************

At dinner that evening James started to think about Lily again. He had spotted a rosy apple and thought that the red matched the colour of her cheeks when she had been outside in the cold. Her face was natural pale cream and the red of the cold added to her appearance. It made her look even more beautiful to James, not that she wasn’t already stunning to him. It reminded him of her nose as well. Each time she went out to Herbology she would come back with a red nose, others used to call her Rudolph, but had to stop because James would get angry with them by calling her that.

“Prongs this is the third time today you haven’t been listening to us. What is wrong with you this time and please don’t say it’s because of Evans.” Sirius asked. He was rather annoyed with his best friend for not concentrating all day. 

“I’m sorry Padfoot but I really can’t stop thinking about her. You know how much I feel for her. Everywhere I look there is a reminder of her. I know she was nice to me today but what if that’s just false hope? I can’t see myself with anybody but her.” James said exasperated. He wondered whether she would just want to be friends with him and nothing more. He couldn’t bear it but would take it if it was the only thing he was offered.

“You’ve just got to tell her exactly how you feel about her. Forget about being all manly and just do it.” Remus said to his friend.

He started to remember all the things she had said to Adriana in potions. How she thought he had matured and was seeing a different side to him. He didn’t know how far her feelings went for him though. He was still astonished to find out that Adriana had liked Sirius in 5th year; he had been a bit of a prat then. 

*************************

Later on that night in the Gryffindor common room James was waiting for Lily to be alone so he could tell her. It wasn’t easy as she looked as if she was about to go up to her dorm when there was many people left. He didn’t want to do it in front of everyone. He got up from his chair and walked over to the table where she was sitting and sat down opposite her.

“Hi Lily, are you about to go up to your dorm?” he asked.

“Oh hi James. Yes I am, did you want anything?” she replied already knowing the answer to her question.

“Yes I did but can we go somewhere else where we can’t be disturbed? I would like to say this in private away from everybody else.”

“Sure. Do you want to go up to the Astronomy Tower? It doesn’t matter if we get caught because we can’t get in detention.” Lily asked.

“That would be great.” James replied.

“I’ll just go and put my things upstairs then. I won’t be long.”

James watched Lily’s back retreat up to the girls dormitories. He couldn’t believe what he was about to tell her. He was only 17 and confessing his love for someone. He knew deep in his heart she would be the only one he would ever love.

“James?” Remus said.

“Yes Moony.”

“Are you telling her now?” Remus asked him.

“Yes I am. There’s no better time than the present. I thought I might do it whilst she seems to like me.” James said.

**************************

On the way to the Astronomy tower James and Lily were talking about what Adriana had said in potions about Sirius liking her.

“She overheard? I can’t believe that. I always thought she was someone not to eavesdrop on anyone.” James said.

“She didn’t mean to. Apparently you lot were talking quite loud about it. Don’t worry though she won’t say a thing to anybody else. And besides I can tell you that she had a crush on him in 5th year.” Lily replied.

“Really? I would never have guessed that.” 

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about James? It sounded really important.” 

“It is Lily. But you have to promise me one thing though. Please don’t interrupt me it’s hard for me to say this anyway but it will be even harder for me to do it if I stop.”

“I promise.” 

“I really like you, and I have done for a long while. I know you have thought in the past that I was just messing you around but I’m not. I know I’ve not been perfect, I’ve been arrogant and somewhat of a bully but I’ve matured now and I hope you can see that. Deep down in my heart I know I can’t see myself with anybody but you. You are an amazing person, talented, smart, beautiful, loyal and brave. In other words everything I value in a person. All I am asking is for you to give me a chance.” James said.

He had finally done it. He had told the woman he loved his true feelings for her. He looked into her bright emerald eyes and saw tears forming. He didn’t know the reason why but he hoped he wasn’t that bad.

All Lily could think of was how much she liked James Potter. What he had said had struck something deep within her. She knew for months that she had feelings for him but never told him because of her doubts. She was genuinely touched by his words that she didn’t have any doubts anymore. Whilst she was thinking everything through James was looking straight into her eyes as if waiting for a sign.

“I feel the same way. I have known for a while that I had feelings for you but I always seemed to have doubts. Now I haven’t any and yes I will give you a chance.” Lily said feeling truly happy for the first time in months.

“Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?”

“James Potter I would love to be your girlfriend.”

A moment passed by and they found themselves in each other’s arms with one thing on both of their minds. Looking up into James’s eyes, Lily stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Does this mean that you will go with me to Hogsmeade on the next trip?” James asked as they started walking down the spiral staircase.

“Of course I will. I will go with you unless you have a ‘boys’ trip with the others.” Lily replied.

 “I was thinking-“James started.

 “Uh-oh, what plan have you got now?” Lily teased softly.

 “I think we should try and set Sirius and Adriana up. What do you think?” 

 “I think it’s a crazy idea, but why not. I’m pretty sure she likes him even though she hasn’t said anything.” 

 They walked back to the Gryffindor common room hand in hand. Both of them were more comfortable in each other’s presence than they ever had been.


End file.
